powerlistingfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Tập tin:Serial Experiments Lain (PS1) All Cutscenes
Description Serial Experiments Lain is an obscure Playstation game that shares a name with the anime it is loosely based on. This video is a compilation of all of the in game cutscenes. Files were ripped straight from the the disc in order to work around the fact that during normal gameplay a persistent menu bar is displayed on screen during all cutscenes. Understanding this video game can be quite difficult for those not fluent in Japanese, so below I have gathered as much information relevant to this topic as possible. ------------------------ GENERAL INFO ------------------------ Serial Experiments Lain (シリアルエクスペリメンツレイン) is an avant-garde anime series directed by Ryutaro Nakamura, with character design by Yoshitoshi ABe, screenplay written by Chiaki J. Konaka, and produced by Yasuyuki Ueda for Triangle Staff. It was broadcast on TV Tokyo from July to September 1998. The series explores themes such as reality, identity, and communication by using philosophy, computer history, cyberpunk literature, and conspiracy theory. A video game with the same name as the anime was released for the PlayStation in November of 1998. The project was directed by Konaka and Yasuyuki, and designed to play like a "network simulator" in which the player would navigate to explore Lain's story. The creators themselves did not call it a game, but "Psycho-Stretch-Ware", and it has been described as being a kind of graphic novel: the gameplay is limited to unlocking and viewing pieces of information in a non-linear fashion. Unlike the anime, the video game drew little attention from the public. The game was criticized for its (lack of) gameplay, as well as for its "clunky interface", interminable dialogues, absence of music and long loading times. The inconsistent quality of animated sequences and incredibly poor sound quality have also been heavily criticized. It is likely due to poor reception that the game was never released outside of Japan. --------- PLOT --------- The events of the game primarily follow Lain Iwakura and her interactions with psychiatrist Touko Yonera. The plot is presented in a non-linear fashion. Text, images, voice recordings, and short video clips are unlocked in a seemingly random order, and it is left up to the player to interpret this information for themselves. A quick summary of major plot points. ► The game starts with Lain (11) beginning to visit Touko. Touko claims that information will be documented from Lain's therapy and be used for research. ► Lain enters junior high and tells Touko she has made a friend named Misato. ► Around this time Lain begins to develop an interest in computers and networks. ► After getting divorced with Lain's mother, Lain's loses contact with her father. ► Lain and Touko begin to build a solid relationship. Touko explains aspects of psychology to Lain. Lain gradually reveals various snippets of information about herself to Touko. ► Lain laments the loss of her father from her life and begins to program an AI to mimic him. ► After 3 years of counseling, Touko believes Lain has achieved stability and is on the way to no longer requiring therapy. ► However, Touko soon discovers that Lain's friend Misato does not actually exist which quickly reverses her opinion. ► In a reversal of roles, Lain begins to diagnose Touko as unstable after a number of incidents happen in her life. ► Lain eventually runs away from home and begins to live on her own. ► At around this point Lain begins to build a robotic replacement of her father, which she plans to merge with the AI she has been developing. ► Soon after, Lain decides that there is no need for a physical body and decides to destroy the robotic replacement of her father she has been building. ► Lain visits Touko and kills her in an effort to absorb her into the wired. ► Lain meets with her wired self and commits suicide with a pistol. It is implied that she ------------------------ TRANSLATION ------------------------ There have been several attempts to translate the game to English. Due to how difficult actually implementing a different language into the game actually is, there are only currently text translations in PDF format available online. Check them out: http://ain-and-lain.tumblr.com/tagged/lain-psx-translation http://psx.lain.pl/ Thể loại:Videos